Libertad Inmerecida
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Tardaron años en conseguir su objetivo pero lo lograron, toda esa raza asquerosa había sido eliminada y la humanidad podía reconstruirse como alguna vez se había originado la vida humana. Leve Rivetra Up!


**Libertad inmerecida**

* * *

Advertencias: Inclusión de Oc, Leve Rivetra.

* * *

Tardaron años en conseguir su objetivo pero lo lograron, toda esa raza asquerosa había sido eliminada y la humanidad podía reconstruirse como alguna vez se había originado la vida humana.

Se apartó a los cambiantes y al grupo misterioso, fueron enjuiciados por Historia y el pueblo, los cambiantes que habían actuado en contra de la vida fueron aniquilados sin poder regenerarse a través inyección hecha por Hanji, el grupo misterioso fue decapitado y quemado mientras los que defendieron a las personas, como Eren, se les asigno soldados para vigilarlo noche y día.

La mayoría abandono las murallas, y él construyo una pequeña cabaña con una granja alrededor en una pradera no muy lejos de los muros. Cada mañana, recorría el bosque en busca de algún peligro pero nada, al volver preparaba el desayuno y la despertaba.

─Buen día padre

─Come

El silencio reinaba entre ellos, después limpiaban y entrenaban en el bosque el resto del día. En la noche cenaban y dormían, quizá hacían guardia, por temor a que volvieran las pesadillas.

─ ¿Cuándo vendrá el abuelo?

Levi dejo de alimentar a los cerdos ─Iras tú mañana a primera hora a visitarlo y te quedaras allí una semana

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Vas conmigo?

─ Es bueno visitar a la familia…iras sola

─De acuerdo y gracias

La adolescente se fue a esquilar a las ovejas, ya no era una niña, comprendió que el tiempo pasaba con las personas y que todo era efímero, dejo el chiquero para tomarse un baño y sentarse en el sillón al costado de la chimenea, su hija también lo imito pero con un libro en mano.

─ ¿Comienzo a leer?

─…─el hombre asintió.

La chica tomo aire, abrió el libro y empezó a leer ─ Día 365, a un año de…

 _Día 365, a un año de unirme en el Escuadrón del Capitán Levi Ackerman, las expediciones que tuvimos hasta ahora han sido un éxito y el número de bajas fue menor._

 _Hace tiempo que me ocupo de hacerle el café al Capitán, algunas veces pienso en que me asigne otra tarea pero luego veo que está bien, ya que todo tiene un equilibrio ¿Será por eso que existen los titanes? ¿Sera por eso que la vida ya no es tan valiosa? Extraño a mi padre, aunque esto lo hago por él, para cuidarlo y para que se sienta orgulloso de mi. El día no acabo, tengo que preparar la cena y sé que mis compañeros la necesitan para tomar energías._

 _El Capitán en algunas situaciones parece un niño que quiere aparentar en un mundo de grandes, no lo digo por su altura, claro que no sino por su manera de defenderse ante este mundo desgraciado, no sé lo que vivió pero está justificado, son unas de las cosas que me agradan de él._

 _Ojala pueda algún día llegar a anciana, tejer cosas y contarle cuentos a mis nietos pero dudo que así sea, no sé por qué pero presiento que solo soy un instante, desapareceré y no volveré._

─Desapareceré y no volveré─ marco la página mirando al pelinegro─ Es todo padre, aquí finaliza el capítulo 365

Levi la miro dejando su taza de café a un lado─ Ve a tu cuarto, empaca y descansa para mañana

─De acuerdo, buenas noches

La vio irse y suspiro, esa niña aun no aprendía a cómo tratar con él. Cuando la adopto ella era tan solo una bebé, la había encontrado tras unos escombros, sus padres muertos y ella llorando. Cuando la alzo sintió una opresión en el pecho, su pelo era muy parecido al de Petra y al abrir sus ojos descubrió que eran de color ámbar.

Al regresar de los muros, fue directamente al hogar del Sr. Ral, el pobre viejo no entendió nada al verlo allí, tan solo le dejo en brazos a la criatura y se fue, desde entonces el Sr. Ral la educo como lo había hecho con su fallecida hija, pero siempre diciéndole que Levi Ackerman era su padre y él su abuelo.

Hasta que llego el bendito día de la libertad, cuando ella tenía diez años se la llevo en donde viven hoy en día y le enseño todo lo que sabe desde como limpiar hasta como matar a algún posible titán junto con las técnicas empleadas, pero ya no existían así que uso a Eren como muñeco de entrenamiento y ella lo hizo perfectamente, cabe destacar que Eren se regeneraba y no se oponía a su ex jefe pues tan solo era para practicar, todo lo que él aprendió de su tío ella también lo tomo.

─Tsk, así que sabias que ibas a morir, que idiotez ─ murmuro mientras bajaba el fuego de la chimenea, lavo la taza y se adentró a su habitación, miro la ventana cerrando los ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom, así que tengo algo de nervios hace tiempo que vengo leyendo fic de Levi y Petra, se perfectamente que no había nada más que respeto y honestidad entre camaradas, pero me gusta shippearlos así que salió esto, quise escribir un mundo totalmente utópico, un mundo que llego a una libertad y paz que tanto merecían pero que él (Levi) no lo siente así. No sé porque pero creo que este OS tiene para más, es decisión de ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre acepto críticas y comentarios.**


End file.
